Mimi's totally secret, totally private diary
by Angel29
Summary: Who wouldn't want to take a peek at this klutzy ditzy and who knows what's diary? Watch her fears, her loves, and when she goes in over her high heels.


Hi you readers yoU! I don't own digimon, BLAH BLAH BLAH. Please don't sue me! I need money for my Nine west shoes! ^_~.  
  
Be a good reader and Read and Review. Reviews help keep this reader nice and strong so she can write more stories and more chapters! Flamers are not welcome, and they only fuel this writer's fire! BUAHAHA you flame me, and who knows? Accidents do happen……..like me hurting you.  
  
Mimi Takawashi's totally secret, totally private diary  
  
By Mimi Takawashi  
  
Keep Out!  
  
This Means YOU!  
  
January 18, 2002  
  
10:01 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Cross that out, it seems kinda stupid. Hmm, how about Dear….Kiki? No, no, that sounds stupid, too. I think I'm just going to call you Dear Diary. How corny. So, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Mimi and I'm turning 16 in February. Geesh! I can't believe it, 16 years old! Well, my dearly BELOVED friends gave it to me for old time's sake. They think I need to vent my feelings in what they would call a "positive" way. Hmm, just because they think I'm ditzy and superficial! GR! Ok, ok. Today, I got these really kawaii Nine West high heels! Ohhh, they're just sooooo cute! I just could resist myself. Daddy is trying and going to cut my allowance by half by the next month! So, I'm going to be nearly penniless, and clothless. Sniff sniff. Dear Diary. I think I'm going to bring you to school. Hmm, this is kinda fun!! Strange, never thought having a diary would be fun. Ladeday, as they say! Haha, that rhymed. Oh, daddy's calling me to sleep *fake enthusiasm* HOW FUN! Bye, bye for now~!  
  
List of things need to accomplish:  
  
1. Get a new manicure.  
  
2. Get rid of feelings of repression  
  
3. Get those new boots at Gucci  
  
P.S If that doesn't work, BEG DADDY.  
  
January 19, 2002  
  
11:00 am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ok, we're supposed to be doing something called CONSTRUCTIVE writing. Heck, this is what I call constructive writing. I got another one of those weird boy stalker notes again. This one read:  
  
My dearest Darling Mimi,  
  
How much do I long for your touch. Your eyes, your hair, ahh, the beautiful bliss of love! Meet me in the cafeteria. I will be holding a dandelion.  
  
Your affection awaits me,  
  
Your secret admirer.  
  
YUCK. I mean really. I mean why couldn't Sora be bugged by these nonsense stuff. It's so STUPID. Yes, me, the beauty queen, is highly disgusted with the amount of what they think are "LOVE NOTES" and what I call "TRASH". Hmm, I use a lot of capital letters don't I? And I will report to you who the secret admirer is when I return. After all, dearest Madame Dixie is coming to check on our 'progress'. She's going to go off the high end when she sees what I've so called done.  
  
Things to remember:  
  
1. I have a English test tomorrow  
  
2. I have a Math Exam tomorrow  
  
3. I have a TON of homework that is to be due  
  
4. I have to actually remember this list  
  
January 19, 2002  
  
1:00 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my god. That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. It's even worse than the time I bought those seriously disgusting brown Prada boots. (Like, they were made of some weird material, and they got really ugly by the time I brought it home, so I only wore them once. I guess I was lucky, cause this girl said she liked them and bought them from me) Guess who the secret admirer was? It was Izzy! Well, I know he was pretending and all, but he was acting like he was totally in love with me in front of the entire school. I never know when I have been totally embarrassed like this. Ahh, love. The only person I would love is the person I'm supposed to not love. Yes, I'm talking about Ishida. AHH!! I finally admitted it. I mean, come ON. Those gorgeous brown eyes, that handsome face. I was always one to fall for a loner/brooder type. Back to the cafeteria scene. I was getting all red when I told Izzy to stand up. He then said in a loud voice that he refused to stand up before I would say I loved him back. So, like the little ditz that I am, I told him that I didn't like him. He started to smirk and said I don't like you either. BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'm going to watch Ishida practice. Tell you at night about it!  
  
Things I had already forgot:  
  
1. The Math exam  
  
2. The homework  
  
3. The English test  
  
4. My boots  
  
January 19, 2002  
  
9:00 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
OMG I HATE ISHIDA. He was saying about how ditzy klutzy fools like me should never be allowed ten feet near his band. Ok, ok, so I tripped over one of their amp cords. But it was nothing serious. He acted like the world was going to fall down and he could never face the embarrassment. GOSH! I mean he acted like I injured him or something REALLY serious. Luckily, one of his friends in the band likes me, and he said it didn't matter. BUT, to make things REALLY worse, Ishida's girlfriend, and my BEST friend came into the scene. Talk about a cruel twist of fate here! She was all, "Yamato, baby, let it go, after all, Mimi's Mimi." They all had this BIG laugh over it and went back to doing whatever they were doing. Why does everyone think I'm a klutz? I mean, I don't deserve that right~~!!!!!!!!! Gahd, How much I hate them now. They don't even know I can SING. I mean really SING. Whatever! I hate Ishida.  
  
Equations to know:  
  
N=(n-2)/2  
  
Quadratic Formuala=x=(-b(+/-) (SQUARE ROOT OF)4a-ac  
  
AHHHHHH I FORGOT!! I M GOING TO FAIL!!!!!  
  
SVO=subject verb object  
  
SLVC=subject linking verb complement  
  
OH WHO GIVES A FLYING FREAK!  
  
AND BY THE WAY STUPID MADAME  
  
I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK!! HAHA!!!!  
  
January 19, 2002  
  
11:00 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
That last part was not, I repeat NOT true. I love Ishida.  
  
READERS READ AND REVIEW……………………..haha the dreaded periods are back…or are they??? To find out more, read and review. 


End file.
